1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method for warning a driver of a single-track motor vehicle regarding leaving the traffic lane.
2. Description of the Related Art
When driving through a curve with a two-wheeled vehicle, the vehicle assumes a lean angle that varies in size as a function of the curve radius and the driving speed. With the aid of modern inertial sensors it is possible to ascertain this lean angle. Motorcycles having such sensors and the respective algorithms for estimating the lean angle are known from the related art.
Furthermore, a system for detecting vehicles driving in the wrong direction and for warning of such is known from German Patent publication No. 20 2009 009 000 U1. This system includes at least one magnetic field sensor, which generates a signal when detecting a vehicle driving in the wrong direction of a roadway, and a wrong-way driver warning device for outputting a warning to a driver of the vehicle driving in the wrong direction. For this purpose, at least one magnetic field sensor is installed in the direction of wrong-way driving at a certain distance in front of and/or behind the wrong-way driver warning device in a bore hole in the roadway.